Another Avatar Problem?
by Hulith
Summary: Korra and Asami have already entered the Spirit World for their vacation, only to be tracked down brought back because of another problem. Apparently, an incident that took place in a local marketplace between two parties raised questions of the possibility that another Avatar exists, at least that's what witness statements suggests. It's rumored that Vaatu has returned.
1. Celebration Gone Wrong

**Warning: This fiction has OCs, if you don't like that then please exit this page now and if you don't like the universe and lore being manipulated please exit this story. Also if you think this is a KorrAsami fiction, it is NOT, however it does have interactions between them, but are they the focus of the story, nope. This is written mainly for myself, don't ask why and I won't ask if you read this warning. **

* * *

><p><strong>Celebration Gone Wrong<strong>

* * *

><p>In Republic City, there were many people in the local market entering shops and celebrating the end of Kuvira's campaign. The festivities continued even after one week already passed since her defeat. Out of all the people that walk the streets a group stood out as if they don't truly belong in any set group.<p>

There were three of them. A girl and a boy that anyone would say they were twins, both have pale green hair and jade colored eyes. Many people shy away from looking at them, because the brother was crippled, missing both of his legs just below the knee and the sister pushed her brother around in his wheel chair.

Then there was the man with the fox mask, he was the most interesting to look at of the group, because he was tall, wore all black from his robe to his boots and the only thing that stood out was his bright white kabuki styled fox mask.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a shop that sold high quality figurines, specifically the Avatar. The girl ran into the shop without hesitation and began inspecting each piece and judged the craftsmanship.

While the brother waited, he looked up to the fox man, "Hey, Huli, I wanted to thank you for convincing Time to let us travel to this universe. This is the first time I've seen Deleyne truly happy and excited for something… this was her favorite show back at home." He looked back at his sister with somber eyes and a soft smile she bargained with the shopkeeper.

"Don't mention it, Koda," he said looking at his wristwatch.

"I'm surprised Huli" Koda looked at him.

"What?" Huli looked at him.

"You checked your watch in the open and you didn't even look around to see if someone was passing by, that's not like you. Don't you care that people will discover you're an anthropomorphic red fox?" he looked concerned.

"Somewhat, I'm not really that concerned. If someone were to take notice that I'm a red fox I could just say I'm a spirit from the Spirit World and they'd probably believe me. And as a last resort, I snap their necks. The only real issue would be having no choice but to use my power here, trying to explain why and how a 'firebender' can shoot plasma, absorb heat and changing polarity of any surfaces would be problematic. That will raise eyebrows and question that we do not need," he went off ranting.

Koda's smile grew thinking about it, "Well at least, I know what's been keeping you slightly on edge this evening. I'm confident that were not going to run into any trouble, unless of course E.M.M.A just happen to be here as well. She would fit in better than you at least she can create an earth mask to cover her wolf head and would be seen as a very skilled and powerful earthbender at most. They would probably call her Earth Wolf the Legendary Earthbender of this day and age or something."

Huli just stood silent for a few seconds, "Don't jinx it."

Deleyne came out from the store, "Look Koda, it's Korra in marble, isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah, look at that level of detail on that, how much did it cost?" he asked.

"It was only 320 yuans," she answered with excitement. "I managed to lower it with bargaining, just like the old days."

Then finally the both of them noticed a woman's hand about to grab Deleyne's figurine, but Huli restrained her by grabbing her wrist, he turned the woman to face him and immediately he threw his right hand toward the twins and moved them through a portal that opened from out of nowhere. Before he could react the woman jutted the sidewalk directly into his chest throwing him onto a car's engine block crushing it almost flat under his weight. The woman had some kind rock growing out her neck and was spreading to her head and back.

She spoke, "My master wishes you a Happy New Cycle and her gift to you is her love."

She aimed her arm at him and a sharp metal blade ejected from the top her wrist, only to have it return and wrap around her forehead, smashing her head against the street. She tried to bend it off her head, but it wouldn't move at her will.

"Don't bother trying to remove it," he said as he brushed off metal scraps and dust from his robe. "I just made your knife and the street powerful magnets. Now, I'm going to ask this once, is she here?"

Before the woman could speak he had to dodge to two fire balls and a barrage ice shards. There were two new benders, the firebender continued to fight with Huli while the waterbender tried to free his friend from the ground.

The firebender continued to occupy Huli with a flurry of fire and as Huli was running out of room to evade, she finished off with a continuous stream of fire. She smiled and stared with psychotic eyes as she believed her enemy was burning in agony. However, her hands started to burn and she started screaming as her hand were interlocked with Huli's, she looked up to see he was distorted by waves of heat escaping from his body. As a last resort she blew fire from her mouth, but Huli pulled her toward him and head-butted her, rendering her unconscious.

Huli quickly expelled the excess heat from his body and every bystander could feel a sudden temperature change. The waterbender could no longer help the earthbender and turned his attention to Huli. The waterbender opened his water skin and drew from them. He formed gauntlets of ice with jagged fingers and two tentacle appendages from his shoulder blades.

Before they could start, bright lights came from above and a squad from the Metalbending Police Force rappelled from their airship. And on the intercom was Lin Beifong overseeing this operation herself, "This is the Republic City Police, we have you surrounded, surrender or we will take you down by force. "

The waterbender immediately turned around and ran, while Huli sat down and waited as the metalbender moved toward him from each side. The officers were surprised that he didn't resist, so the officers took it as a sign of surrender. As the officer from behind was about to shackle Huli, all of a sudden he disappeared into thin air. The officers started looking over their shoulders and were flustered about what just happened. Most of them couldn't believe their eyes, they had a suspect cornered and in a blink of an eye the man was gone. Lin was looking out every window of the airship hoping to catch a glimpse of the fox man, but he truly just disappeared.

Not far from their location on the roof of a fancy hotel stood Huli and a girl with silky snow short white hair. She wore a tank top and cargo pants, and had an odd looking pistol holstered to her right thigh.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Aya," said Huli, with his mask retracted back to his ears and puking in the corner of the roof. "So, I take it you finished your assignment."

"Of course," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just not used to traveling at the speed of light," he said breathing heavily and pinching the bridge of his snout along with leaning his head back. "And I should be asking you that question. You have limitless power Aya, but it's limited by your physical tolerances. I don't want you to take those kinds of risk and accidentally get caught or killed."

Aya leaned over the concrete railing looking down at the commotion on the street, "Don't worry, Huli, you trained my to me develop my skills and I have. I know you haven't seen me in a while, but I'm fine... kind of. Six years I've been away on a mission it's plenty of time for me to train and besides…" she turned around and rested her back against the railing. "You were the one that was getting caught."

Huli's mask reconstructed back around his face, "I had it under control. I had a contingency plan. Anyway, we need to get back to the Sanctuary and decide how to handle E.M.M.A."

"Sure you did, Huli," Aya teased him. "And of course every trouble you seem to get into stems from E.M.M.A."

"Yeah, those three that I fought had Mijevi Rock growing out from the base of their skull. Either there just happens to be an earthbender that just randomly despises me and somehow acquired Mijevi Rock from this universe that Mijevi Rock doesn't exist or it is E.M.M.A, more likely the latter," he lightly joked. "I know a stable area to open a portal nearby let's go."

The both of them started descending into the hotel and went to find the stable location to return home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I randomly stop writing, it because I'm going back to school. Also just felt like doing a crossover with my characters and Korra, as I have thought about them fighting and wondering who would win. **

**Yes, I'm using the idea that Korra and Asami have the feels for each other. Surprisingly I came up with that thought before I learned people were talking about it.**

** If you like the story FAVORITE it, but if you think it's good(or horrible) and maybe it's going somewhere you like then FOLLOW it. This allows you to see when the story is updated, plus it's like a early access pass, you get to read it earlier (I think, haven't been on this site for a long time).**

**I don't like asking for reviews, but it would be nice to get some criticism, I've always written in my own style and never really know what's write -(o_o) from wrong anymore and I would like to improve somewhat while I'm writing this.**

**Merry Christmas**


	2. Plan and

**Plan and…**

* * *

><p>Tenzin and Lin were travelling to Raiko's office to debrief him about the incident that took place at the marketplace. All of the witness statements compiled by the police all lead to an idea that no one wants to revisit… Vaatu has bonded with another physical being and created another Avatar, but so far that is just pure speculation.<p>

Tenzin and Lin entered the capital building and sat down at the conference table where Tonraq and Raiko were already discussing an expedition into the Spirit World to find Korra.

"So, is it true, did witnesses see another Avatar?" Tonraq was eager to get a solid answer. "Is it Vaatu, could he have returned?"

Lin took a deep breath, "We're not sure, all we know for sure is he can metalbend and firebend, but the way he does it, is unique, such as combustion or magma. However, this comes from bystanders watching from afar or running away as the fighting ensued. He performed more physical feats than bending ones, but still he's definitely a bender, apparently he was absorbing fire and then expelled the heat from his body and he was also able to bend a platinum blade and wrapped it around a woman's head, but here's the interesting part, the woman claims that it wasn't platinum when she used it. So, she was confused when she couldn't remove it off her head and her friend the firebender is either acting or actually doesn't know what happened, I'm guessing the head-butt caused the amnesia."

Raiko was worried about the platinum, he persisted on the matter "So, there is no surefire way to restrain him if we catch him? This couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Actually, we had him surrounded and he surrendered, but in an instance he disappeared without a trace," Lin added to the list of problems.

"Great, he even has teleportation," Raiko grabbed his head and held it up whilst staring at the table in anxiety.

Tenzin continued Lin's report, "We're forgetting something important and that is we are assuming that this is Vaatu and that this fox man is evil. The rumor of Vaatu returning is spreading fast, but that main rebuttal to that rumor is the fact that this fox man didn't bend any other element. Still Lin interrupted the battle before that waterbender and the fox man fought, so we have no way of knowing if he can use air or water. We've been talking and trying to find how he could have done both feats with only one of the elements, to cut down the rumor that Vaatu coming back."

"What of the waterbender?" Raiko asked.

Lin answered, "He managed to escape into an alleyway before any of my men could identify him, after that, they lost track of him. He's probably long gone now."

Tonraq stood up, "This shouldn't be our focus right now we need to find my daughter first. If this is Vaatu coming back and wanting to destroy the world again we need Korra to be here and ready."

"Again," Tenzin stood up. "Tonraq, you're running under the assumption that it's Vaatu and nothing else."

"Tenzin, I understand your point, but the chances it's another spirit such as Raava combined with another person is less likely and even then, having Korra around isn't a bad thing," Tonraq started walking out.

Lin stood up as well, "I agree with Tonraq we should have Korra here as a contingency plan. Tonraq and I can set up an expedition team to search the Spirit World for her and bring her back."

"Alright you two get working on that," said Raiko. "Also Lin, tells your officers to put out an APB on Foxface."

"Really Raiko, Foxface is going to be his alias?" Lin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a perfect fit name and also posters. This is our priority people let's get to work," then they all left for their tasks.

**Meanwhile…**

Huli and Aya returned to Sanctuary and there stood the Goddess of Time waiting.

"Time," Huli greeted her. "We have a problem."

"Yes Huli we do, I told you NOT to take Koda and Deleyne to Universe 155,878 and you lie to them about my approval and you lied to me," Time was calm, but both Aya and Huli could feel her anger. "Then I hear you ran into conflict, you disrupted the natural state of that universe, so what could be so important that you undermine me?"

"The reason I went behind your back is because those two haven't had any fun or true happiness since they got here, so I was looking out for them, I wanted to see them smile for Happy New Cycle," explained Huli as he walked towards a door. "And while we were there I ran into E.M.M.A's people, which leaves me to believe she has been there or is there right now."

Huli entered the next room and started setting up hologram projections and start inputting data into an open file, "Time, I know you don't approve and overall don't understand emotions, it was obviously stupid and somewhat reckless, but sometimes people need something outside of the Sanctuary to be happy. And currently we need to discuss E.M.M.A's agenda in the Legend of Korra universe.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," she said closing the door behind her as she left.

Aya and Time went off to do something else while Huli sat down and started discussing and planning with his inner self. After twenty minutes into researching and taking notes, Aya returned to help, "Hey Huli, how's R&D going?"

"Good, so far I'm sure E.M.M.A's there herself, she has at least 5 people under her influence and I still need to figure out what her agenda is," he sat up in his chair. "Where were you?"

Aya sat down and started typing in notes at the speed of light into the computer, adding her thoughts and idea into the mix, as she calculated every possible reason E.M.M.A would be in that universe, "I went to drink a vial of Desiree's blood and then we had sex."

Huli thought for a moment. "You've been having sex daily."

"Thanks for noticing, have you been watching from afar?" she smirked.

"No," he said. "I remembered that you used to disappear randomly for twenty minutes every other day when you were my apprentice. My guess you're trying to conceive a child, am I right?"

Aya looked up from her notes, "Yes, we've been trying and we're not sure if it's because I'm a vampire or the potion that made me a vampire that's preventing it or Desiree herself."

She looked stressed talking about it, "I've been asking Elizabeth and Quill about updating the Vampire potion ver2.67 to ver3.0 and find the flaw in it and patch it, but so far they haven't found any flaws. Then I had my ovicles (ovary and testicle) checked and Desiree was checked out as well by Kilja, and we're both fine."

"Well, you're covering you're basis at least," said Huli looking at the Legend of Korra wiki page. "Some couples take a while…"

Aya interrupted, "We've been trying since I was recruited, that's already three cycles and we might give up unless some hope shows up. I've been running probabilities repeatedly in my head and it comes to the same result each time 9.6%."

"It might just be genetic differences," Huli suggested.

"I would agree, but I was human and a girl before, so a specie difference is not the problem, but if…" Aya had an epiphany. "I have to go, thanks for listening Huli."

Aya left the room in haste and Huli continued in his research.

**7b later…**

Aya came back with food and drinks, while Huli wrote on the wall with holograms and the topic was AGENDAS, "Okay, these are the main reason she would be there right now, oh and also make sure you read up on the lore. I transferred the notes to your station."

* * *

><p><em>Items written on wall:<em>

Korra (mind control)

Minerals and Rocks(Sozin's comets, meteorites, platinum)

Spirit stuff

Technology

Universe as hiding spot

Indoctrinating (confirmed)

Mystical items that counter me (Huli)

How did she know I was there for Koda and Deleyne? (mole?)

* * *

><p>"Now, we need to eliminate the possibilities," Huli grabbed a glowing blue gel and drank it. "Do you see any definite options?"<p>

Aya was scrolling through pages and pages of lore and information, "Okay done reading up on lore and history."

"Okay, quick quiz," he started. "Who's Azula?"

"Daddy's favorite child," she answered.

"You're ready," he approved.

Aya picked up the same drink and sipped it, "The definite choices are: Korra, spirit, indoc, and mystical items. Also the possibility of a mole is likely. Luckily, we're the only ones that actually still try to work the case."

Huli crossed out the options Aya didn't choose, "Where were you by the way, you were gone for 7 b?"

"Turns out Vampire semen, not supposed to be black," she said plainly.

Huli just stared back at her silently, "And…"

Aya finished off her drink, "The reason I couldn't get Desiree pregnant was because my semen had her blood mixed into it, so her body thought it was her and not someone else. All I had to do was go 7 b without her blood and go through withdraw, which by the way is horribly painful as a vampire, anyways once I was clean we did it again. This time the test was positive, so were happy."

"That's great," he hugged her. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

"So, I wanted to thank you, for talking to me," she said as she hugged him back.

"Oh, we also have one more problem," he brought up a picture on the waterbender he saw. "This is apparently Korra's father."


	3. Execute

**…Execute**

* * *

><p>Asami and Korra have been in the Spirit World over a week now. They've explored many regions of this amazing world and they were using an abandoned house, yet oddly clean and convenient, as their home for the time being. They came here as best friends and when they were finally alone together they grew more affectionate toward one another. This was their eighth night together, but to them it felt like a lifetime together with such a serene environment, they lost track of time.<p>

The house they found upon entering the Spirit World on the first day was simple, yet satisfactory to them. A small porch at the front, pointed to toward a forest full of glowing flowers that illuminated the night with pulses of different colors. Asami and Korra sat on the bench, watching as the colors changed and the light moving from deep within the forest toward them.

Korra rested her head on Asami's chest caressing her thigh while Asami rested her head on Korra's head caressing Korra's left arm with both her hands "Too bad this doesn't happen every night."

Asami looked down at Korra, "Yeah, we're lucky we came out here tonight otherwise we would've missed it."

Korra sat up and moved her hand to Asami's inner thigh, "I'm going to bed, so goodnight… that is unless you want to join me?"

Asami grabbed her hand and Korra dragged her all the way to the bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed with Asami on top of her. They started kissing passionately, rolling each other over and stripping each other down. However, Korra fell asleep. Asami wasn't surprised and understood, albeit somewhat disappointed, but still understandable

Korra was having odd visions lately that kept waking her in the middle of night. She told Asami that it was about a man in a fox mask that was able to bend all four elements and excelled more at what Korra could do, which scared her because she was unsure whether he was real or not and whether it was a sign or a warning.

Asami smiled as Korra began to snore loudly. She caressed Korra's hair as she slept and stared at the ceiling, still haunted by her dad's death. She got out of bed and fixed the bed sheets for Korra. Asami walked outside and stood on the porch staring out into the open field next to the forest. After a while she noticed something in her peripheral vision, when she turned to face it, she froze.

It was him, "Korra! It's the man in your vision!"

She ran into the bedroom, only to find that Korra's gone, "Korra?"

She turned around and there he was standing tall, still and silent.

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" Asami backed away as he came closer.

He grabbed her by the wrists and she struggled to escape, but she couldn't loosen his grip, she kicked, screamed and cried for help, but nothing could be done, "Get off of me! Where is she?"

"Asami, Asami, Asami," she heard Korra's voice. And when she opened her eyes, Korra held her by the wrists with a worried look on her face. "Asami, are you okay?"

Asami glanced around the room and then buried her face in Korra's chest crying and scared, "It was horrible Korra. I had a vision of the man with the fox mask. He came here and you were gone, I was scared and I thought he took you and I thought he was going to kill me."

Korra held her, "It can't be a coincidence that we both had a vision about the man with the fox mask. I could've planted the idea in your head though."

"No, it was too real feel like a dream," she moved away from Korra, keeping her arm close to herself. "I think we should go back to the real world, Korra. What if we're not safe here?"

"Maybe you're right, I don't know," Korra with somber eyes looked away from Asami and outside into a beautiful world that still needed to be explored. "I like it here… especially with you, Asami. We connected here and I don't want it to go away because we have to go back to the real world," she expressed her fears.

Asami surprised Korra with a kiss, "What we have is real Korra, it's not going to go away because we leave this place. I love you."

Korra was even more surprised, "You do?"

"I know what I feel Korra," Asami smiled.

"I love you too," Korra replied and embraced her.

They held each other tightly and when they released each other Korra notice Asami's stunned face, she turned around and immediately got into a fighting stance, "What do you want from us?"

Meanwhile from Huli's perspective, he thought to himself, "Wait, what?"

Huli just walked into the house checking if Asami or Korra were here.

"What do you want from us?" Korra yelled again. "I'm not going to ask again."

Huli kept thinking, "Did they know I was coming, were they warned?"

Huli knew that the tension was rising and it was going to end with them fighting, he had to defuse the situation, "Yeah I'm looking for some cake, do you have any here?"

Korra and Asami looked at each other and expressed confusion.

Huli starting looking through the cupboards continuing his charade, "Yeah, I heard there was some amazing tasting cake here."

Asami slowly removed her electrified glove from under the bed and equipped it and Korra stepped off the bed and started to flank him, "We know you can bend all four elements just like me, now drop the act."

"You're kind of right, I lied when I should have told you the truth," Huli turned around. "I'm actually here because…"

Huli tried to come up with another lie, "Eh, I got nothing."

He immediately changed Korra's polarity to the opposite of the wall she stood next to, causing her to quickly slam into it.

As Asami leapt forward, Huli tried to evade, "No wait Asami don't…"

It was too late the glove touch Huli's left forearm and instead of shocking him it backfired and electrocuted Asami.

Huli finished his warning, "…touch me with the glove. *sigh* I just wanted to talk with you guys, *mumble* even though I provoked the fight myself."

Korra recovered from being disoriented only to see Asami unconscious on the ground and Huli crouching over her trying to remove the smoking glove from her hand. She grew angry and her eyes started glowing bright sky blue, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Wait, I'm trying to help her," Huli said backing away. However, Korra didn't care and charged at him.

Huli mumbled to himself, "Of course I would get myself into this situation. I hope Aya's having a better time on her end." He quickly dove out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Aya was in the physical world, moving through Future Industries' HQ floors and rooms searching for any piece of technology that E.M.M.A would be interested in or need. Eventually after going through every room in the building in ten seconds flat, she reached Asami's office and began looking through her things and eventually found a button hidden in a drawer, but she didn't have time to press it as she felt the light out in the hall touch two people walking toward the room. She knew their shape from her research and it was Varrick and Zhu Li. Aya calmly walked into the corner of the room and bent the light around her to make herself invisible.

Varrick and Zhu Li entered Asami's Office, Varrick tried to impress Zhu Li, by vaulting over the desk, but fail horribly when he clipped his shoe on the other end of the desk. He quickly recovered from his flailing around and stood straight up looking smug as ever, "Was that impressive or what?"

Zhu Li was confused, "What are we doing in Asami's office?"

She crossed her arms, "We were supposed to leave for our honeymoon two hours ago."

"Zhu Li, I promised you a honeymoon and I will deliver, but we can't get there without a car, so I'm stealing Asami's," he searched through the drawers, but noticed something. "That's odd, these drawers are unlocked."

He took a closer look at the locks, "There are the same amount of key and lock pick scratches as last time I tried to steal her car key. Asami wouldn't leave the drawers open unless… IT'S A TRAP!"

He dove at Zhu Li, tackling her and sliding out of the room, after which he then took cover at the doorway peeking into the room, waiting for the trap to spring, "Huh… I guess I was wrong."

As he said that, an envelope fell from the ceiling, Varrick tip-toed his way to the package and he softly nudged it with his foot. Then he picked it up and shook it, "Let's open it."

He peeled the top open and let the content of the package slide onto his hand, it was the key to Asami's car, "Haha, now that what I'm talking about baby, now we're going on our honeymoon."

Varrick hugged Zhu Li and kissed her on the cheek, "Let's go," but Zhu Li just stood there, Varrick came back, "Uh, Zhu Li we can go now."

Zhu Li slowly rotated herself and then looking at the ceiling she tried to find her exact position when the envelop fell, "Varrick would you be a dear and stand where you were standing?"

"Uh oookay, I don't know what you're getting at dear, but…" he stood where he was. "…we have a six out of five star resort to get to."

She stared at the ceiling, "Can you open the drawer?"

Varrick opened and shut it, "Still don't know what you're getting at."

After twenty seconds she spoke, "There was nothing that triggered the ceiling to open and drop that envelope, so that meant it was dropped by someone on the ceiling. They were trying to get us out of this room."

Varrick walked up to her, took her glasses and looked through them, "Do you need new glasses?"

Zhu Li grabbed her glasses, "No and don't say what I think you're going to say."

Varrick felt a slight breeze behind him and the envelope in his hand felt different for a split second. He proceeded to look into it and there was note, "Huh don't remember seeing this last time." He removed the note. "Probably should look INTO the envelope next time."

He opened it and Zhu Li took it and read it out loud while Varrick stood over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>The note said:<em>

_Dear Varrick and Zhu Li,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your marriage and wish you a great honeymoon. _

_For Zhu Li: Knowing your newly wedded husband, he will likely try to steal my car keys regardless of my permission, so I'm giving them to you. _

_For Varrick: Please leave, I don't need you ransacking my office looking for the key._

_-Asami_

* * *

><p>"See Zhu Li, we should listen to the woman and leave her office in privacy," he said leaving the room.<p>

"Maybe you're right, huh, I guess that drawer was a onetime trigger then," she disregarded the notion of another person in the room. And she followed Varrick out of the room.

When they finally left, Aya became visible and she was sweating from keeping herself invisible, moving around, putting the car key in the envelop, dropping the envelop, writing the note and inserting it in the envelop in Varrick's hand, but it felt more like an intense workout than being drained of energy.

She opened the drawer from before and pressed the button, which triggered a secret door to open which was the floor just below the desk. She looked down and it was dark, so to be safe she quickly absorbed the light from the current room and walked downstairs containing the light in her body. Once she was sure she was in the middle of the room she let the light escape and coated the room with a burst of light for a second. This allowed her to memorize the entire room and every detail of it, but there wasn't anything other than a rectangular pillar in the center of the room.

There was no light switch which suggested to Aya that Asami came down here only when it was necessary or less frequently that there was no need to install lights. Aya approached this pillar and the light echo from before allowed her to see a keypad on both the right and left side of the pillar, but she knew the left keypad was a decoy because the right keypad's key were indented from constant inputting. The only keys that have been pressed were 5, 6, 7, and 2. Aya solved the combination in the seconds the light echo touched it, she pressed:

_5-6-7-7-2_

This by conventional number and letter binding spelled KORRA. The pillar opened and inside were multiple books easily seen because of the light coming from the bottom and top of the safe. Aya took the newest book out and turned the pages reading as the light from the safe hit the pages, to her nothing was of value as these were Asami's diaries/journals.

"Zhu Li do the thing!" she heard as a net flew toward her, but she phased through it and create flash of light project toward the entrance to escape the room, up the stairs and outside onto another rooftop.

Varrick and Zhu Li ran upstairs, but they knew that whatever it was escaped, "Zhu Li, what was that thing?"

"I don't know, but it moves fast," she dropped the net gun. "It may be a spirit of some kind."

When she turned to face Varrick, he was gone because he was downstairs reading Asami's journals.

"Zhu Li look at this, it turns out Asami had the hots for Korra," he brought the journal up. "And she had these feeling since that crazy Unalaq tried to destroy Republic City, how did I miss this?"

"Varrick put it back! It's personal, how would you like if she went through your stuff," she tried to save Asami's privacy.

"I would be fine with it because I have no secrets to hide," Varrick gloated.

They continued to debate over Asami's journal, while Aya made her way to Air Temple Island. Aya felt embarrassed and ashamed that she let her guard down long enough for them to sneak up on her, it ate at her a bit more than any other incident in the past. But she remained focus because she was about to search the entire planet for any mystical items or anomalies that may appear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter I'm really proud of because I felt that I got the characters spot on in dialogue and personality especially Varrick and Zhu Li.**

**On another note, I'm glad that the creators confirmed that Asami and Korra are a couple, it's a step toward the right direction for including other sexuality in current day media and generally modern day life. Rather than condemning it, or outright ignoring it's existence. Good on them for stepping up and stand for their beliefs. **

**But still, it's sad that there won't be a Book 5 to continue that relationship though.**


	4. Choices

**Choices**

* * *

><p>Huli ran through the forest gaining distance from Korra, he leapt over a small stream and stopped, leaning against a tree. He sat down and assembled a simple short bow from pieces he hid under the bush next to him. He began shooting arrows into the trees and bushes strategically positioning them to cover a large area and each of these arrows have proximity detection and smoke fillers inside the shaft of each arrow. When he was finished setting up, he saved two arrows and he hid them inside his sleeves.<p>

Eventually Korra caught up, she was still angry and active in the Avatar State. As she came closer to Huli's position the arrow's proximity detection activated and deployed every single canister of smoke in the vicinity. The smoke was abundant, thick and disorienting to the eyes as multiple colors filled the air space, but Korra stood still and listened, hearing leaves rustle and loose dirt crunch under someone's foot. As soon as she saw a silhouette, she began to shoot every element toward it, but Huli kept dodging and running in circles, outmaneuvering Korra's bending.

However, Huli was nowhere near that area anymore, but in fact back at the house where Asami still lay unconscious. He removed the electrified glove from her hand and as he suspected her forearm had severe burns from the backfire. On his wrist was a medical gel capsule, he detached it from his wrist belt and broke it open applying the gel to the affected area and let it solidify into a cast. Before he left, he removed fifteen plastic balls from his pocket threw them against the floor hard enough to splatter a red blood color paint all over the kitchen floor. He lifted Asami onto his back and carried her toward Korra's location.

Korra was still unaware she was being tricked by sound and sight, so she kept firing blindly into the smoke trying to hit something that wasn't there. Then she got frustrated and cleared the entire smokescreen with a cyclone of wind and fire, which melted or threw half of the arrow from their locations. She exited the Avatar State because she was tired from expending so much energy for the past few minutes.

Then a voice spoke, it being projected from all the remaining, functioning arrows, "Hello, Korra. I know that you're angry, but I need you to calm down and listen. Asami's glove backfired, I didn't have any intention to harm her, and you took it out of context when you regained your bearings."

"Show yourself you coward, if you really don't want to fight then show yourself!" Korra screamed in multiple directions.

Huli wasn't that far from Korra's position, his mask allowed him to magnify his sight and keep eyes on Korra from a safe distance, "I'd rather not, you're not calm and you have a predetermined idea about me, did she tell you about me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Korra turned and searched each direction.

"Then why did you prepare for a fight when you saw me?" he asked.

"Asami and I saw you in a vision, we took it as a warning," she sat down crossed leg trying to calm down. "If you don't want to fight, then why were you in our house earlier?"

Huli deflected her question by asking another question, "When did you get these visions?"

"At least answer my question first," she persisted. "I deserve it after what you put us through."

"I'm here on vacation," he answered. "I'm here with my wife, but we got separated. Now I'm trying to find her that's why I was looking inside your house I thought she would be there."

"It clearly obvious, you're not on terms with her," Korra commented.

"So, when did you get these…? (Asami) Uh… what's going…wh…" the arrows stopped transmitting.

Korra recognized Asami's voice, she stood up and ripped the nearest arrow out of the tree, "Asami, are you okay? What did you do to her? You said that you weren't here to fight, now answer me!"

Korra broke the arrow against the tree and ran back toward the house as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Huli covered Asami's mouth, "Asami, stop struggling I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to save Korra's life and can you please stop biting my glove their made with expensive material?"<p>

Asami was willing to listen, Huli let her speak, "And, why should I trust you?"

"I saved your life," he pointed to her arm. "That gel is saving your life and limb. If I didn't apply it your arm, you would probably have to amputate and even then infection rates in your world are still detrimental."

Asami looked at her forearm and watched as her skin healed rapidly under the gel, "Thanks I guess."

"Now, I have to catch up to Korra before she discovers my back up plan," Huli was frustrated that nothing was going as planned. "I need your help…"

He paused a moment because he sensed another person close by and they were behind the tree closest to them, he could feel the electrical signals between the body and brain telling each muscle to hold still. Then he sensed another person just a few feet farther away closing behind the first person. He kept talking to Asami, waiting for the person to make a move, "We need to go back…"

Huli reacted as the person moved to throw an ice shard toward him, he caught it and evaporated it into steam.

"We didn't get to finish our fight last time, Huli" Tonraq revealed himself from behind a tree. "Now, we get to conclude that here and now. When I'm done with you, my master will be happy and accept my love for her, we'll get married. Oh and Asami, falling in love with my daughter was the best thing I could have wished for. It makes my job easier and my master's plan easier to achieve, so that when I'm done killing him and you, I'll be promo…aaah."

While Tonraq gloated, Huli swept him by the leg and as Tonraq fell forward Huli lifted head slamming it into the tree, knocking him unconscious, "And that's why you don't monologue or boast."

Huli looked at the base of the skull and found the Mijevi Rock, "Good, it's still in phase one and he'll be fairly okay when he wakes up."

Huli simply pulled it out of the skin and cover Tonraq's wound with a piece of his robe he tore off.

Asami was curious about the rock, "What is it?" she reached for it.

Huli stopped her, "I wouldn't touch it… unless you have gloves like mine that is. Well actually it's harmless if you have a strong will, otherwise it tempts you to stabbing it into your neck." Then he crushed it in his hand melting it into a puddle of magma.

"Look, you need to get back to Korra and let her know you're okay," Huli pointed toward the house. "My wife knew about my backup plan I had in place and she's using it to her advantage, so you need to go now otherwise we lose Korra to my wife."

Asami began running toward the house, but stopped as she heard a familiar voice, Mako appeared from behind a bush just behind Tonraq, "What did you do?" He knelt down to check on Tonraq. "You killed him."

Asami turned around in shock and she tried to clear things up, "I thought you said he was going to be okay."

She wanted to check Tonraq herself, but Huli stopped her because from his peosition he could see a Mijevi Rock protruding from the base of Mako skull, he explained, "He lying, he has a rock too."

Mako stood up, "Really Asami, are you going to listen to him, a guy you barely know? He's crazy he just killed Korra's father and you're siding with him. I bet Korra would break up with you and hate you, if she found out that you help a man kill her father."

Asami ran away, knowing that Mako had been compromised as well.

"Wait Asami!" Mako tried to follow her, but Huli stood in the way. "Asami, I don't understand, why are you running from me?"

Mako dropped his act since Asami was no longer there, "You're really like making your wife life's work harder don't you." He smirked and shot a burst of fire at Huli.

Huli absorbed the fire, "Actually, that was your fault. You weren't supposed to know Korra and Asami were a couple… well not yet at least."

* * *

><p>Asami was almost at the house, when she ran into Bolin and Lin walking through the area, "Asami! It's me Bolin and Pabu!" Pabu rose out from his shirt.<p>

She just ran passed them, ignoring them fearing they both suffered from Mako's and Tonraq's condition.

Bolin looked at Lin, "Was it something I said?"

Lin grabbed him and dragged him in Asami's direction, "Come on let's follow her."

Asami made it to the house and could hear Korra talking to someone inside. She burst through the front door without hesitation and found Korra sitting in the puddle of blood paint accepting a Mijevi Rock from a woman with a wolf head, "Korra stop!"

Korra's eyes immediately looked toward her direction, she dropped the rock and tears built up in her eyes, "Asami… is that really you? I thought I lost you."

They met each other and kissed. The time that they were away from each other made this moment for them possibly the happiest moment of their relationship for the time being.

"Aw so cute, you two make a perfect couple, oh… but sadly Korra I need you for my cause," the wolf woman lifted the Mijevi Rock and shaped it into a needle launched it at the center of Korra's back.

Asami pushed Korra out of the way and was ready as the rock hurled toward her heart, but an arrow burst through a window and shattered the needle into fragments. Then another arrow followed through the window and impaled the wolf woman, "Good one, Wrath." She smiled, exploding mere seconds afterwards.

Korra managed to divert the some of the fire in other directions, but the explosion was massive enough to throw Korra and Asami out the front door and onto the grassy plains. They both looked back as the house they lived in together, burned and crumbled from the flames engulfing it rapidly.

Bolin and Lin came running to their side, "Korra it's so good to see you, man it's been a long time." Bolin hugged her.

Lin help Asami up, "Are you okay? Did the fox man do this?"

"Yeah I think so, but it was to save Korra and I," Asami rubbed her neck. "Wait, how do you know about the fox man?

"Hold it right there," Lin said as Huli approached them.

"You need to get out of the Spirit World now, that arrow was only a slowdown tactic," he ignored and walked passed Lin. "Korra you need to get as far away from here as possible. My friend just confirmed that you're her main objective, you need to get out of here now."

The ground below started Huli jutted out and launched him a few feet away from the group and then the ground rupture outward throwing everyone into the air. Huli spotted E.M.M.A easily in the debris because she wore obsidian armor that cover every inch of her body. She made her way toward Korra in the debris, Huli started firing plasma projectiles as well as Korra using earth, air and fire, but it was too late. E.M.M.A wasn't fazed by Korra's attacks and she managed to get close enough to Korra giving her enough time to insert the Mijevi Rock into the base of Korra's skull.

Lin grabbed Asami with her metal wire and pulled her out of the debris field landing by Huli while Bolin maneuvered his way out himself. Everything settled back to the ground and both E.M.M.A and Korra were nowhere to be seen.

Huli stepped forward closer to the rubble, "You need to get out of here. With E.M.M.A and Korra working together there's no telling how efficient they are. My friend she's waiting on the other side, I'll cover your escape."

"No I'm not leaving without Korra," Asami protested. "Why don't you just remove that rock thing from her neck?"

"I'll try, but I'm going to be fighting on two fronts," he explained. "I have a hard time fighting E.M.M.A alone as it is and knowing my wife she'll have Korra in the Avatar State for the duration of the fight making it more difficult to out maneuver the both of them. Don't worry I have a plan."

Then a strong gust of wind arose through the field as Korra's floated out of rubble in the Avatar State with E.M.M.A by her side, "You all have to go now."

They all started running toward the bridge between their worlds, while Huli stood firm and waited for them to make their move. He pressed his hand against his ear and he spoke, "Aya, Korra's been compromised, did you retrieve Mako and Tonraq?"

Aya stood over them on the other side of the bridge, "Yeah I got them. They'll make a full recovery, although you did a horrible patch job."

"There are three more headed your way watch out for them," he start to maneuver around as earth broke from under his feet, fire rained from the sky, and gusts of wind carrying debris toward him. "I plan to exit the Spirit World, but first you need to find a way to close the portal permanently. Otherwise they'll get through as well."

* * *

><p>Bolin, Asami and Lin came through from the other side, Lin met Aya, "Are you the fox man's friend?"<p>

"Yup," she greeted Lin. "The name's Aya. I'm going to need you to get to the edge of this crater and possibly farther if you can as fast as you can, because I'm about to something extremely dangerous."

"What do you plan to do?" Lin asked.

"I plan to close the portal when the time comes and it's going to take a massive amount of energy to do it, sooo yeah I would move," she explained.

Lin shouldered Tonraq, "Bolin get your brother we need to get them beyond the edge of this crater."

Bolin did as ordered and they all started moving to the edge of crater.

Aya, in her mind started calculated (theorizing really) the amount of spirit energy it took to open the portal and the amount of nuclear energy it would take to close it. She theorized that physical energy will counter spirit energy in this universe. She finished and knew how much it would take to close the portal permanently, she held her hand up to her ear, "Huli, I know what I have to do to close it, do you need assistance?"

"No, just make sure you're ready, I'm almost there," he responded.

Aya unsheathed a knife from her hip and floated above the portal swinging at the air, it may have looked like she was practicing zero gravity combat, but she was creating critical mass for the explosion. The knife she had was made by her mother and it cuts on a subatomic level along with her photokenetic abilities allowed her to cut with precision. She felt Lin and the others cleared the calculated explosion's area of effect that is if she calculated correctly.

Huli and Korra came through fighting, "Do it now Aya!"

Huli grappled Korra from behind and then Aya set off the explosion that obliterated the spirit vines and incinerated the rubble just beyond the crater's perimeter, but Aya's calculation were correct the portal's beam that stretched into the sky ceased to exists, which meant it was sealed. Now E.M.M.A had to use one of the other two portals to return to the physical world, giving Huli and Aya enough time to set up, that is if they survived the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would've released this earlier today, but we celebrated my father's birthday and I also forgot to make the birthday card. Anyway, I plan to make this 14 chapters which is roughly the amount of episode each book has in the TV series. **

**Bad joke I heard today: I used to be addicted to soap, but now I'm clean.**


	5. Make or Break

**Make or Break**

* * *

><p>Huli and Korra barely made it out of the blast radius, by falling through a portal arriving in Time's Sanctuary. As they fell through an alarm went off, along with an announcement from a female voice, "Intruder detected, unknown personnel located in deployment area. Agent Huli Jing needs assistance."<p>

"No, I don't Eve!" he shouted, trying to push Korra back into another portal leading back to her universe.

"Not from what I'm seeing, Huli," Eve responded. "Agent Adalwolfa Segelinde will be arriving shortly."

Huli managed to back Korra closer to the portal, but she was holding her ground against Huli's lightning strikes and plasma bolts, using the bendable metal around her as shields and ammunition. Huli needed to get close enough for hand-to-hand combat as that was his main practice, but Korra's overall resistance to Huli's strategy and tactics increased because of the Mijevi Rock.

Only a few Mijevi Rock ever reach Phase 10 and then it becomes like a database in a memory stick that has billions of backups from the owner that allow it to update and patch itself and jump from a cloud to any computer. Huli believed that Korra was given one of E.M.M.A's personal Mijevi Rock, so every past encounter with him is remembered and currently being fed to Korra's brain, giving her the upper hand against Huli's personal fighting styles and information on his thought process, becoming more predictable.

Huli turned his attention away from Korra for a brief moment to kick deflect a shield throw, back to Adalwolfa, "Non-lethal."

"Are you kidding love? We're supposed to kill intruders," she had a barely noticeable German accent.

Huli dodged pieces of metal, "Just this… once…"

"Sorry love, but rules are rules," she threw her shield again except this time it moved significantly faster.

"Since when did you start caring for protocol?" Huli tried to ground Adalwolfa's shield again using magnetism, but Adalwolfa's telekinetic power were stronger and faster reacting. She changed its directions around Huli and redirected it back straight for Korra. As the shield came closer, Korra tried to bend it, but it was made of a much purified metal. And it hit her directly knocking her to the ground and to Huli's surprise the shield didn't slice her in half. Adalwolfa's shield floated back to her and this time rather than the edges being sharp, they were rounded off like a Frisbee.

Adalwolfa pressed a button on the handle and it reshaped itself to be lethal. Then Huli noticed that Adalwolfa's appearance had changed significantly since he saw her 58b ago. It looked like she just got out of bed, wearing only a bra and sweat pants. The most noticeable change was her hair what used to medium, silky smooth, was now short, tomboyish and spiky. Her iris color had even changed from a pure blue to tinted magenta. Then there was the t-shirt bandaged around her upper left arm that already absorbed a large amount of blood.

Before Huli could continually analyze Adalwolfa, Korra stood up and started a hurling a large stream of fire to keep Huli and Adalwolfa back, but they pressed forward as Adalwolfa's shield expanded and circumvented the fire back at Korra. Then on the last stretch, Adalwolfa charged and shield bashed Korra, throwing her through the portal and knocking her unconscious.

The good thing was that E.M.M.A met Adalwolfa once, making it harder on Korra to predict outcomes, move set and fighting style.

Huli followed through to the other side, "Thanks for the assistance."

"You owe me one for asking me not to kill her," she said with a very serious look on her face. "When you're done with this mission, you're going to make up the date you stood me up 58b ago."

* * *

><p>Then the portal shut behind Huli. Both Korra and Huli were back in her universe and inside an under construction building on the 34th Floor. Huli knelt down and grabbed the Mijevi Rock lodged in the back Korra's neck, but when he touched it, it started to glow blue. Korra immediate turned over and blew a gust of wind hard enough to throw Huli through a concrete pillar.<p>

Unfortunately for Huli, a piece of rebar was lodged between the back of his ribs through his left lung and pressing against the inside front of his rib. He couldn't risk struggling to remove it otherwise it cause mangling and tearing. Huli's mask extended slightly forward from his snout and started dispensing oxygen from reserves and filtered the carbon dioxide at a faster rate. Huli sat up and crawled backwards to lean against a pillar near the edge of the building.

Korra exited the Avatar State and calmly walked up to Huli, "Look at you, like a crippled puppy ready to have its head stomped in."

Huli preferred not to talk in his current condition, but he needed to, "Korra you're being manipulated right now, try to fight the Mijevi Rock."

"I think I won't do that," she mocked him. "And talk about being a hypocrite. You were manipulating Asami and me earlier today, toying with our emotions and ruining out relationship. If you…"

"So, you still care for her?" he interrupted her. "Do you still want to be with her?"

"No not really, she was more of a onetime fling for me honestly, the way she praised me and how she loved me was getting on my nerves," she sat down facing Huli. "I think I'll go and gain your wife's love and trust, how does that make you feel?"

"I could care less," he said looking backward and down onto the street. "She's done too much bad to ever be redeemed by any good deeds. Let's keep talking about you and Asami, why didn't you tell anyone that you liked her?"

"I already told you she came on to me, we went to the Spirit World for vacation and then she goes all lovely dovey, telling me how she felt all those years… give me a break. I bet the only reason she's doing this is because of Mako. She's trying to keep me away from him and score with the Avatar for fame and fortune. That why I pretended to love her to make her feel better," she explained upsettingly.

"So, you don't mind if I blow her up then?" he removed a detonator from his left pocket.

Huli held the detonator in his left hand and then out from the corner of Korra's eye she saw two people approaching. She instantly got up and got into fighting her stance, but loosened up because of the situation presented to her.

Asami was gagged and cuffed from behind with Aya escorting her while holding a knife to her neck.

Korra started laughing mockingly and Asami became worried and tears dripped from her eye, seeing how far gone Korra's mind was, "Do you really think that holding Asami hostage is going to make me surrender, you even forgot to put the fake explosives on her you idiot, go ahead blow her up for all I care with your 'explosives'?"

"Hmm, so you do care," Huli pressed the button down and Korra reacted as if she wanted to save Asami.

She froze looking at her hands shaking and then she looked back at Asami and instead of being incinerated into ashes, her gel cast that Huli applied to her forearm was glowing with tiny red lights.

"Sorry Asami… but I… laced the medical gel… with nano explosives," he apologized painfully as his oxygen reserves were depleting, making it harder for him to get oxygen to his body. "Korra, I thought you said… you didn't care about Asami… why were you trying… to get the detonator out of… my hand then?"

"I wasn't, I… I don't, I don't care for her," Korra started to sweat and shake uncontrollably. "I don't care, I don't need her, I don't care… I don't care, right?" She kept repeating to herself.

Huli pressed the button again, and the lights inside Asami's cast began flashing and beeping.

"Please stop, please stop," Korra fell on her knees, her eyes were filled with tears from inner turmoil. "Please stop, no I don't care about her, let her go, you don't need her!"

Huli's thumb moved closer to the button and Korra begged "No, Huli please stop."

"I'm sorry," he rolled away and lay flat on his chest.

Korra looked back toward Asami as Aya pushed her over the side of the building. She ran over to the ledge and held out her hand hoping to catch Asami, but she could only watch as she fell down. Her body refused to fall over and attempt to catch Asami, she was frozen and everything around her was slowed down when she saw the fear in Asami's eyes and her acceptance of death.

Korra felt helpless, abandoned, and alone, having watching the love of her life die. Then Asami was gone in a flash as the explosion engulfed her, the rush of air brushed passed Korra's face and then she knew it was over. All she could do was lay there, motionless staring into the fire below as embers rose and smoke polluted the air, and then she could smell Asami's perfume reminding her of all the time they spent together when they were friends and when they were lovers.

Korra stood up, and in a sudden burst of rage she ripped the Mijevi Rock from her neck and smashed it against the floor, punching it repeatedly, "Why did you stop me from saving her! I hate you! I could have saved her, but you stopped me. I couldn't move because of you, I did everything you asked and you killed her!" Eventually Korra pummeled it into dust and left a hole in the floor.

She held her head up letting tears flood the floor and suddenly she threw a tantrum, rolling around, screaming, flailing her arms everywhere and damning everyone and everything, until it overwhelmed her. All the stress and emotional trauma caused her to have a nervous breakdown and her mind just shut down, finally letting her escape her worldly problems and nightmarish day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would have posted yesterday, but Christmas took priority even though surprisingly I ate one meal that whole day. Hope those that read this far had a wonderful Christmas. Mine would be better, but I'm sick. **

**Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year, as always.**


	6. Recovery Period Part 1

**Recovery Period Part 1**

* * *

><p>Huli push himself up off the ground and stood up, walking over toward Aya. She was checking Korra's pulse and temporarily immobilized Korra's hand with a few key pressure points that tighten the muscles in her arm, "That'll prevent her from accidentally moving it in her sleep. She'll be fine for the most part when she wakes up. My X-rays shows that her right hand is fractured mainly on the knuckle ridge, but other than that she'll be fine."<p>

"Wow," she said looking at Huli. She moved closer to his body and maneuvered her way around him constantly looking at his chest. "Yeah X-ray shows that the rebar is really in there, we need to get you back to Sanctuary for surgery."

She shouldered him and opened a portal back to Sanctuary, "At least it wasn't as bad as the _Predator_ incident, am I right?"

As they exited to the other side, Eve made an announcement to the both of them, "Agent Huli Jing: critical condition. I have notified Dr. Kilja to prepare for surgery. Have a nice day."

"Man, Eve's really developed a sense of humor over the cycles," Aya commented. "Well, that's what I get for programming in her new learning algorithm." She continued to have a conversation, basically with herself. "I wonder should I make hologram projectors and make a body for her to walk around in?"

"No…" Huli was barely audible.

"Hold on we're almost there," she said as they turned a corner and reached the Med-Bay.

The room inside was large enough to accommodate at least 28 patients and it was odd compared to the more standard design of any Med-Bay. The floors, walls and ceiling were coated with the blue gel that Huli gave to Asami. And the medical equipment, beds and supplies were sitting on top of the gel.

Aya sat Huli down on the surgery table and waited as the gel next to the table rose and formed into a feminine body, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Aya answered for Huli, "A piece of rebar is lodged between his L.R4 and L.R5 and punctured his lung completely and it's pressing against the inside of his L.R6. Unfortunately, that rebar was short enough so no external protrusions for easy removal"

"At least it wasn't as bad as the _Predator_ incident," Kilja commented. "Don't worry we'll get you all patched up soon."

Kilja was technically the entire Med-Bay and was everywhere at all times. Her extremities started gather supplies from cabinets and moved them toward Huli. At first she injected four different needles around the wound, two were PK5 and two were RLX3, which is a custom painkiller and relaxant made by their herbalist Quill. Kilja waited for the drugs to set, "So, Aya I heard that you and Desiree are having a baby?"

"Yeah finally figured out the problem," she smiled thinking about Desiree. "The only thing that concerns me is whether or not it'll be more human or vampire. I hope it'll be more human, so then the burden of finding a good blood source doesn't take a toll on its life. I was lucky to have Desiree as my blood source. She tricked me into loving her when you guys were recruiting me…"

She referred to Huli. "…and then she actually fell in love with me. Her blood taste like heaven, but if my child had more vampire I have to wonder where will he/she find the love of her life. The lifestyle we live is a fairly lonely one…"

As Aya finished talking, Kilja had already sucked the rebar from Huli's chest and moved her tendrils inside his chest leaving bit of her body on the front rib just in case it chipped it, some on the front lung and back of the lung and eventually sealing every hole, "Now you need some rest, bed or tank?"

"Tank," he sounded much better this time.

"I see, so you want to get back into the field ten times faster," Kilja was performing a quick overview of his entire body. "Why don't you spend time with your daughters? Aya and Desiree are having your grandson/daughter and Vera just learned how to hit quick moving targets with a sniper rifle without scope from 500 meters away."

"I can vouch for that," Aya added. "Her photokenetic abilities are starting to develop."

"You already have a healing factor of five times the average for your kind, at least take the time catch up on your family's lives. So, do you want the bed or tank?" Kilja asked once more.

"Tank," he chose again.

"Alright," Kilja sounded disappointed.

She requested a tank from underneath the Med-Bay through a console and it rose from the tiles. It was memory foam padding inside a pane cylindrical glass lay flat. The center opened and Huli removed all of his clothes before entering lying flat on his chest with his tail tucked between his legs, he put on a rebreather mask, before it was shut and filled with Kilja, but this time the gel glowed exceptionally brighter meaning the tank was accelerating the healing factor. Huli could already feel the effects as the gel was being absorb through the skin and seeking out damaged tissue.

Aya signed with her hands, "I'm going back to check on Desiree, are you going to be fine alone?"

Huli signed back," Yes I'll be fine, no worries. And besides you have family to take care of now."

She smiled and waved as she walked out of the Med-Bay.

* * *

><p><strong>2b later…<strong>

Huli was almost done with his recovery, he felt great and felt ready to return to the mission. However, Kilja convinced him to settle down for a little longer. Then the Med-Bay door open with Adalwolfa walking through with multiple plastic bags hanging from her hand, "There you are."

She walked over to Huli and sat beside his healing tank. She tap the glass three times and a hologram panel appeared with all of Huli's vitals, she brought up the tank levels and lowered them enough to open the tank's glass, "Hey Kilja, may I have two of those food tray?"

"Of course," she said activating a clear piece of glass on other beds and then she pushed them letting them hover to Adalwolfa. "Did you get me anything?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't barge into your territory without some kind of peace," she joked, removing boxes of food. "What do you crave for?"

There were seven boxes and Kilja opened all of them simultaneously checking them, "*Gasp* Are those?"

"Yup, Mija's De-Fron Fries," she smiled. "I know how much you…"

Kilja already started absorbing them into her body to dissolve, "Soooooo gooooood."

Normally Kilja's kind can't eat these foods without dying horribly, but since Kilja is the one and only mutation of her entire species, she can indulge without worry of boiling to death. Her entire species are gel based life form as well, but their entire purpose is to destroy and poison, they get their nutrition from absorbing other life forms.

However, when Kilja came to existence she couldn't absorb people and instead healed their wounds or illnesses, she thrived from absorbing any form of illness, whether it be viruses, fungus, bacteria, parasites and even terminal diseases. She was the ultimate, universal medicine any species would want except her parent and her entire species. Eventually her parents caught her saving a child from mortal wound from a collapsed building during an invasion and they rejected her, later recruited by Adalwolfa and sought apprenticeship under her.

"Thank you for that Wolf," she started wobbling from the sensation and chills from eating the fries.

"You're welcome," she turned her attention toward Huli. "Here you go." She place all of Huli's food on the tray and passed it to him.

Huli removed his rebreather, "What's the special occasion?"

Adalwolfa set up her tray of food, "Nothing, this is the date you owe me."

"That was supposed to be after the mission remember," Huli took bite out of an odd, but delicious looking burger.

"Yeah I remember," she glanced at Kilja still going crazy from the fries. "But this way you can't run away, make an excuses, you're caught off guard, you have to stay and heal otherwise Kilja won't discharge you, plus I just came back from a mission with all this food with literally no one to share with other than you two."

Kilja quickly wobbled by, "She so right, dude." At this point Kilja was basically drugged and high.

"Uh huh, so why are you so interested in me anyways?" he asked taking another bite into the burger.

She swallowed a mouth full of food, "You're nice, good looking, a monk that's badass, you have you own sense of honor, an inventor by trade and more free thinking than most others. You also inspired me… to do the right thing."

Huli thought for a moment, contemplating about what she meant, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Adalwolfa was shocked by Huli's response, "You mean you don't remember. World War II, Invasion of Normandy, Battle of Bloody Gulch."

"Wait that was you?" he questioned as those memories flooded him.

"Yes, that was me," she hugged him out of happiness. "After all those years I thought I would never see you again, let alone thank you."

"I was never actually supposed to be there you know, it was all part of E.M.M.A's scheme," he hated thinking about her. "That whole part of my life was to condition me for the future and recruitment into Time's Agents Program. The Shaolin Monk from ancient China, rescued by brink of death by a beautiful anthropomorphic wolf to help kill Hitler. And all of it was a ploy to get me to kill her apprentice gone wrong."

"Oh…" Adalwolfa regretted bring up the subject. "… I'm sorry…"

"No, its fine," he sighed. "I can't escape the past, nor should I try to forget all of it. I did some good things while I was there. Like you for example, apparently, so tell me how did I inspire you?"

"When you rescued me from those two pig Americans (literally, this universe had coexisting humans and anthropomorphic beings). I saw that you didn't care what side you truly fought for and all you wanted was for the evil and injustice to stop. And then you carried me further inland and kept me safe from your own troops, which made me realize that our race wasn't the master race and no such thing existed."

She moved close to Huli and removed something from the plastic bag, she revealed it was his original mask. It was shattered, missing the upper right hemisphere and had scorch marks from the gun that was fired, "I saved this when you saved me again. Even after that bullet grazed the side of your head you kept fighting the SS Officer until he was dead, you kept fighting to insure my safety above yours. Most would have fainted or passed out from shock, but your determination sought the task through and I wanted to be like you from then on."

She drank from a bottle, "Eventually, we parted ways and I returned to Berlin, being reassigned to the SS myself along with my older sister. I was accommodated for my 'heroism' at Gulch, but I knew my purpose now. Every day until the war was over I secretly murdered SS members, the last life I took from the SS was my sister Isolda.

She paused thinking about their last moments together, "Eventually Quill sought me out, found me and recruited me. Because of you, I even helped Oskar Schindler when I discovered his worthy cause. Still, all of those live I contributed into taking still haunt me. That's why I want to be with you, you remind me of all the good I did and I want to get to know you more, too."

"Look Wolf," he said, Adalwolfa predicted his response. "My focus right now, are my daughters. I need to help them grow into capable and responsible adults, especially since their full time job is going to be ours one day, not only is it a huge work load, it's beyond dangerous."

Speaking of which, his daughter, Vera walked into the Med-Bay with even more food, unknowingly interrupted Huli and Adalwolfa's date, "Whoops… I can come back here later."

"No, it's fine come, join us," Adalwolfa insisted, shuffling more to the right.

Vera sat down and unpack two more containers of food from an entirely different universe, "Wind and I picked this up on our way back from a training mission. Its Heverian food, heard it's good for nutritional value."

She had an oversize hand knitted shirt with short shorts. She was almost as tall as Huli, being [5'11"] and nearing her father [6'4"], and she was only thirteen years old. The main points of interests was that she was a distinct hybrid between human and fox. Most of her body was anatomically human without the excess fur, while her feet, tail and ears were anatomically red fox. Her eyes were glowing a bright magenta that correlated to Huli's source of ion manipulation. She looked similar to her half-sister Aya, but retained most of her facial gene from Huli's human DNA.

"Wow Vera you're so tall now, when did you get so tall?" Kilja still high on the fries.

"Is she okay?" Vera asked watching Kilja move around in circles.

"Yeah, I just brought her favorite fries," Adalwolfa answered. "She'll be fine in 23a."

"You know you two should date," Vera said suddenly. "That's why I came in here, honestly you two are bad in expressing correct emotions in relationship stuff I swear. Wolf you praise my dad, like he's a god and a pinnacle of all things good and just. Stop, he actually hates that and won't openly tell someone that he does, plus he hates half of the things he does in field…"

Before Huli can say anything she stopped him, "Yes dad, I read your journal, not that hard to lock pick the drawer and journal lock. Now where was I, ah yes, Wolf treat him like an actual sentient being and I guarantee you, he'll take you to bed and make love with you."

She finished ranting at Adalwolfa, she turned toward Huli, "Now dad, you can't use the 'I have daughters to take care of' excuse, every single time someone confronts you with the idea of a long term relationship. You taught Aya and me all you know about being a tactician and all things martial arts, but that was a long time ago and we need to learn from others because they also have valuable experiences."

Vera stood up leaving the two boxes of food, as she walked out she turned around and added in more comments, "Now, I'm going to have lunch with Aya and Desiree. Seriously, you two are the best warriors I know and you both suck at relationships. Dad, tactician skills work in relationships too you know and Wolf don't idolize something you love, it ends badly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking longer on this one, I was feeling horrible for the last two days and wasn't exactly in any rush to finish this. The title is literally what I'm going though with my illness, if only Kilja existed... **

**I wanted to post at least half of it up and update the current situation. This was supposed to be around 4000 words in total, but I'm still weary.**

**Sorry, if my grammar or spelling errors show more than the usual, I'm tired and want a NAP. **

**Another bad joke: Yesterday a man stole my soap, dirty bastard. **

**Another nother bad joke: Why can't bikes stand up? They were too tired.**


	7. Recovery Period Part 2

**Recovery Period Part 2**

* * *

><p>After the huge explosion nobody knew what the status on Korra was, along with the fox man. All the Krew could do was sit and worry, and hope that Korra was fine, even though she was on under wolf headed woman's command. They managed to make their way to Air Temple Island and help rest Mako and Tonraq on some beds.<p>

Bolin was sitting next to Mako, waiting for him to wake up. Bolin felt the world was falling apart, everything was going wrong and everything was stressful. It's only been a week after Kuvira's campaign came to an end and another villain appears from out of nowhere to stir trouble. Then there were the two strangers that just felt out of place, like they aren't from their world. The way they bend was more advanced and varied from the common bender, it was like Zaheer and the Red Lotus except scarier especially with the fox man being able to manipulate multiple elements at a time.

He escaped his thoughts for a moment when Asami walked into the room with a tray of tea, "Hey, Bolin, how's Mako?"

"He hasn't opened his eyes yet," he straightened his back and gave Asami room to put the tray on the floor. "Hey, what happened to the white hair girl?"

Asami poured the tea into two cups, "I don't know, she's odd though. She wanted me to stand in a 'T' pose while she 'scanned' my body and face with a really bright flashlight. She said it was important that I have a scared expression on my face."

She looked outside toward where the Spirit World portal used to be. "I can't believe they closed it, whatever it was it wasn't Spirit Vine energy. Varrick and I have been talking over the radio trying to figure out what it could have been, but he's not answering anymore because he's on his honeymoon."

Mako started grunting and moaning, "Uh, my head, what happened?"

"Dude, you're alright," Bolin stood up in excitement, spilling tea all over the floor. "I thought I lost you." He hugged him.

"Last thing I remember, was searching the forest with Tonraq and then everything went black," Mako massaged his forehead. "And seeing the fox man and fighting him, it's fuzzy."

"Yeah, about that, turns out Tonraq was working for this wolf head woman thing and she took control of Tonraq with this stone thing and then he must've given one to you too and that's why you were helping her, then Korra was captured by the wolf woman and fighting the fox man then the huge explosion was like 'KABOOOOM!' and now the spirit portal is closed," Bolin's explanation was run on, out of context and overall confusing. "But that's okay you're free from her mind control and oh man is it good to see you, even Pabu is happy."

He checked his shirt and looked all around the room, "Wait a second where is he?"

Then Bolin remembered, "We left him in the Spirit World. Nooooooooooooo! We have to go back for him, he probably scared lost and sad. What if a spirit wolf bear eagle eats him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Pabu wasn't actually in the Spirit World, the fire ferret had managed to tag along with Huli and Aya into Time's Sanctuary where he met Korra's number one fan Deleyne. She was playing with Pabu on her island, where she fed and played with her other animal friends. Pabu met with a lot of the other animals, but had a particular conflict with a dragon. He sat on the beach shoreline and stared at a dragon that stared back, alongside the dragon was a white tiger lynx.

The dragon moved closer staring even more piercingly into the strange ferret, "What is this creature and why does it not fear me? The great and almighty…" His voice strong and raspy.

"Yeah, yeah we get it the almighty Pesbhaty," the white tiger lynx interrupted. The lynx moved and sat next to Pabu. "Look here kid, you'll fit right in, don't let this lizard scare you he's just mad that he's not Deleyne's favorite anymore."

"That's not true, I'm not mad, the great and almighty Pesbhaty, is not jealous of this thing. It puny and doesn't have a heart of fire (literally)," Pesbhaty moved his snout closer to Pabu and expelled steam from his nostrils, making Pabu puff up. "I don't know what you're game is little fur creature, but if you hurt Deleyne. I will destroy you. Now do I make myself clear?"

Pabu tilted his head wondering what the dragon was trying to convey, the lynx looked at him, "I think he's gotten the message."

Pabu jumped onto Pesbhaty's head, "What do you think you're doing creature? Quickly Hjur, get it off my head I can't reach with my claws."

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out," Hjur lay on his stomach. "Aw, look at him he's curling up."

"Get off of me creature," Pesbhaty tried to swing him off, but to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Aya met with Desiree in their room, Desiree was basically on maternity leave for the next two cycles now that she was going to have a child. Desiree was playing a videogame on the television when Aya arrived to the room, "Really, playing videogames… without me?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot we were playing this together," she held another controller out to Aya. "Come on, join in."

"No, you keep playing I came for a drink and nap before heading out again," she opened the fridge and took a vial of blood from the very top platform, which was entirely dedicated to her. There were over 70 vials of blood refrigerated."

She popped the cork from the top and gulped it down, "Also, I don't want you to draw more blood."

Desiree paused the game, and looked at Aya, "You do realize that you'll be going almost a whole cycle without it."

"Yup," she sat down next to Desiree. "I'll make it through, don't worry."

"Says the vampire that just went through withdrawal begging for blood after the first 1b," Desiree reminded her. "Even though I love it when you're detoxing and having sex with me at the same time, going that long makes it more dangerous for me and you. I'd rather you have steady supply risking our child than you receiving no blood. Do I have to remind you what happened on the last bloodlust you fell into?"

Aya looked down and away from Desiree and mumble, "I wouldn't do that to you, even if I was in bloodlust."

Desiree moved next to Aya, "I get that you want to protect our child, Aya, but both side lead to its harm you need to stay on middle ground."

Aya thought more about it, Desiree stared at her, waiting, "Please don't go Edward on me, Aya."

"You're right," Aya said to appease her and Desiree hugged her for it. It seemed that Desiree had forgotten that Aya could run every possible scenario in her head at the speed of light because Aya's original decision was all based on purely probability calculations not emotional.

"Come on," Desiree stood and walked over to the fridge. "I got us some ice..."

All of a sudden Desiree fell to the ground feeling pain usher through her entire body, she began seizing violently enough to break her arms and legs, or at least that's what it seemed like. Aya knew what was happening because she went through the exact same experience, Desiree was becoming a vampire. Desiree began bleeding from every orifice and screaming from the agony of her body being shredded, punctured and maimed from loose jagged bone fragments slushing around inside her skin.

Aya quickly move from room to room gathering supplies, she started to mix them in a metal bowl and drained the concoction into a syringe. She injected it directly into Desiree's chest and all of a sudden Desiree stopped moving, she had been paralyzed. This gave Aya crucial time to figure out what was wrong because eventually the transformation will continue and be completed. The whole basis of the vampire transformation is extreme convulsion without it, the evolution can't progress. If Aya can't solve the cause and suppress it Desiree would have to deal with all of the vampire burdens for the rest of her life, which is something Aya doesn't want for her or their child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, again sorry for more delayed releases. I'm getting better, but still sick from an ingrown toenail infection. However today I had parts of it removed, so that's good. Hope you had a great Happy New Year celebration as I did and good things come to you.**


	8. Made a Deal with the Devil

**NOTICE: I'm back in college currently and I will be still be writing, but won't post as frequently. I will try to finish chapter per week. And the post days will be between Thursday - Saturday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Made a Deal with the Devil<strong>

* * *

><p>The entire city was under lockdown, every able bender, both civilian and United Forces were setting up massive fortification on all fronts. The earthbenders raised huge earth walls and dug trenches, spanning just beyond the outer city limits. The waterbenders froze most of the bay into Republic City, to prevent enemies invading from the sea, but also leaving a few stripes of open water for the United Forces Navy to rest and maneuver their battleships. The firebenders were coordinating with metalbenders for setting up fire cannons along the walls and at key positions within Republic City.<p>

As construction went on, Raiko sat in his office alone, thinking and worried that this might be the end of the world. Radio reports were passed from region to region, warning about a sudden outbreak of violence and crime that started from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and spreading. Any region that was unaffected was preparing for it or hoping it would pass over them, they didn't know what it truly was, but the end result was appalling.

From refugees chased from their homes, they report, it seemed that benders were purging non-benders, killing them without warning or mercy, but these conflicted with other statements saying that non-benders were purging benders. Then there were reports of both benders and non-benders working together slaughtering at random. Nothing was making sense, there were no patterns, there were no reasons for these acts of violence and there was nothing to explain it.

The only theory proposed was that the explosion that sealed the spirit portal in Republic City caused an imbalance of energy in the Spirit World leading to angry spirits taking control of humans to wreak havoc upon the physical world, but it wasn't a solid theory and it was reaching at best.

Raiko's thoughts were interrupted when the telephone rang. He took a deep breath to calm himself before picking up the phone, "This is President Raiko speaking."

"This is Corporal Ming reporting in for Captain Feng, sir, we have a wounded woman and a child here she says they're from the Earth…" A large explosion could be heard, the soldier dropped the phone, "Hey what's going (loud crack) ugh…"

Raiko immediately stood up, gripping the table's edge in anticipation, waiting for a sound, a clue as to what was happening. He heard someone pick up the phone, "Hi, President Raiko."

He almost dropped the phone when he heard the woman say his name, "You probably don't know me, but I'm going to the person that razes your precious, sovereign nation's capital to the ground. And don't bother checking on the other garrisons along your 'wall', if you can call it that, they're all dead. Do you remember Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer and what's that woman's name again, Kunira, Jensen, what's her name, (Kuvira ma'am), yeah Kuvira?"

She spoke casually and tauntingly of them, "The problem with them was that they had plans for the future of this world, while I do not. Me? I just want to kill everyone, it's kind of like Zaheer's plan, but without the anarchy. I'll give you a choice, surrender all of your civilians now, so that I can commit mass murder now, or make me work for it and then end up killing all of them anyway. I prefer the latter, just a fair warning."

Then she hung up before Raiko could say anything, he quickly began calling other garrisons along the fortifications and none of them checked in. After which he called the inner city garrisons and warned them of an imminent attack, only to be notified of every wall had fallen from explosives and enemies charging into the city. The amount of stress was overwhelming, he needed to talk to Lin and Tonraq, but he assumed they were trapped in the Spirit World with Korra. He feared the worse for his citizens as it seemed that there was no way of negotiating with the woman on the phone.

* * *

><p>Lin was on her way to Raiko, but digressed when the announcement was made that everyone needed to assist in the fortification of Republic City. Now, she was corner near the eastern wall fighting off enemies with what's left of her Police Force, most of them were wiped out from the initial attack.<p>

She'd never seen these weapons that were being used against them and they were intimidating, these devices launch small pieces of metal at high speeds and made loud cracks and rattles every second. It ripped straight through the metal armor that herself and her men wore and it was slowly chipping away the cover she made.

Luckily, she wasn't completely defenseless against them as she managed to divert a few of these metal projectiles midflight, away from herself, but it was an extremely risky form of defense. She could bend these weapons' ejection ports, so that they couldn't launch more metal. Another easy defense against these weapons was creating a thick wall of earth, but the downside was that sight was limited and suppression made it nerve-racking to move or even attempt to fight back.

However, for Lin that wasn't the worse of it, the worse part of it was that these people she fought were restless. It felt as if they didn't feel pain, Lin was sure she hit the same woman three times in the chest with metal and she's still conscious and willing to fight. The amount of energy Lin put behind her shots should have knocked them senseless, but somehow their bodies were cushioning the impact. These people didn't even wear armor and it was disconcerting to see them take these kinds of punishments and stayed functional.

The same problem persisted with Bolin who was on the north-western bridge assisting the United Forces. He was providing earth cover from these new weapons and he managed to keep them at bay with trenches of magma, but it was going to eat through the bridge soon, so they had fallen back to fortify the other end of the bridge. Eventually the section bridge collapsed into the bay and it forced the enemies to cross the frozen bay, where the Navy will have clear line of sight of their targets.

Mako and Asami were on the south-western, planting explosive on the center of the bridge. The majority of the southern front was overrun by enemy forces and it was the best option to force them into bay where the United Forces waterbenders could take point, whereas firebenders and earthbenders supported from the shoreline. They knew how to counter the weapons that the enemies carried, build really thick walls of earth and ice, rebuilding them as they were hacked away. The enemy had to run out of ammunition some time, so now it was a war of attrition.

* * *

><p>While war had begun, Korra sat on top of the construction site where Asami died, looking out west toward the sea as the sun started to set under the horizon. She sat at the edge of the building watching as people flustered around setting up fortification around Republic City. She looked down at her arm as it started to hurt again, she tighten the metal rebar near her wrist to prevent it from moving and dampen the nerves.<p>

She looked south seeing tiny burst of light and smoke as the huge rock walls began to collapse throwing dirt into the air. There were massive amounts of enemies crossing the bridge and those that crossed the frozen bay were being fired upon by the Navy. Then the northern wall fell from multiple explosions and even more enemy forces flooded into the city. Then the eastern walls could be heard collapsing behind her, she watched as the invasion became an all-out war on the streets and in the bay.

The conflict within the bay started to disappear into a fog that blew in from the ocean, it was too sudden to be natural and eerily gray. There were tiny flashes of light coming from inside the fog like fireflies brightening and extinguishing. Eventually all the flashes of light stopped and it was dark again, the United Forces Navy battleships didn't fire fearing they might hit their own forces. It was quiet, dead silent, then suddenly huge sharp, jagged rocks rose from the water impaling the Navy's battleships, lifting them into the air and splitting them in half, most of the ships fell into the bay and only a few onto the frozen surface of the water.

She fell out of thought when she heard something odd behind her and the presence of another person could be felt, when she turned around she felt hatred overcome her, she uncoiled the rebar from her arm and with all her strength threw it at her target, but missed greatly as she fell to the ground from two sudden sharp and burning pains in her abdomen. After a few seconds the pain went away, numbness crept in and she touched her stomach, it was wet and warm. She raised her hand to her eyes to see that her palm was coated in blood.

She looked up to see Huli, staring down at her, he holstered his gun and removed an IV bag from his satchel. He grabbed Korra by her tank top collar and dragged her to an incomplete pillar to rest her against it. He bent the rebar protruding from the concrete and hung the IV bag from it, then inserted the needle into Korra's arm. Korra vision started to correct itself and she slightly more energized, she tried to enter the Avatar State, but her attempts were unsuccessful.

She tried to remove the needle from her arm assuming whatever the mixture in bag kept her from going into the Avatar State, "I wouldn't do that, that bag has adrenalin and a spirit resistant potion. The adrenalin is keeping you awake and energized, but the spirit resistant potion, albeit it supposed to keep spirits from hurting you, it can stop you from calling your Avatar Spirit."

Korra thought of the pros and cons and decided that she would take her chances on the Avatar State saving her. The second she removed her IV needle Huli shot her twice, one bullet in each foot. Unexpected and painful, her body was trying to trigger the Avatar State, but it couldn't.

"If I could I get my hands on you I would…" she threatened him as he readministered the IV into her system.

"Kill me? Yeah, I can see that," Huli looked at the rebar Korra threw, it was lodged all the way through an entire concrete pillar. "Now, what did E.M.M.A offer you Korra?"

"I know that you took that Mijevi Rock willingly," he didn't sound angry, but rather impatient. Then he saw her as she looked down into her lap, with a look of disappointment and regret. "You have a strong will, there was no way that a Mijevi Rock could overwhelm you. You had to accept it willingly, not be taken by force. The fake blood I left in your home couldn't have fooled you for long, so you must've known Asami was alive and that performance you put up trying to stop E.M.M.A from inserting the rock into the base of your skull was good for the live performance, but upon review…"

He removed his mask and it became a multi-panel screen, replaying a recording of the fight in Spirit World. Huli expected her to be surprised from what he is, but he assumed it was because she already seen E.M.M.A, who was like him except a wolf, "…I noticed that you just kept throwing random elements in her direction and even then you're aiming is atrocious, especially here…

He paused it, when E.M.M.A was in point blank range of Korra. It could be seen that Korra, threw a fireball right over E.M.M.A's shoulder, "Either you became the worst bender in the world at that moment and lost all common sense to just move out of the way or you wanted her to get to you, then at least no one can blame you for taking the Mijevi Rock from a psychopath, am I right?"

Huli placed the mask back onto his snout and it rebuilt itself around his head, "Now, what did she offer you, to make you switch sides? It's not power, wealth, fame or love. You already have a great life here, you have friends, family and no worries in the world."

Korra started crying, and whimpering thinking more and more about what she did in that moment, "She told me the truth."

Huli already knew what that meant, he'd encounter this scenario once before and it didn't end well. The _truth_ was E.M.M.A's trump card for destroying her target's mental state, leaving them vulnerable enough for her to manipulate them that even the most pure, great, moral, intellectual and strong willed person will join her once they learned the _truth_. However, E.M.M.A used this method cautiously, she knew the risk of telling the _truth._ It could create major anomalies in space and time, it could also create dangerous paradoxes and in extreme circumstances tear a hole in the fabric of space and time itself, but if she wanted something greatly she was willing use it and risk the existence of everything.

"I didn't believe her at first, so she showed me with her Mijevi Rock. 'Watch one of my memories and decide what you want Korra'," Korra continued. "My life is a lie, all I am is a show, a character in a fictional world that's decided by the person writing it on a piece of paper. I'm the Avatar because someone made me, I had to fight four villains almost costing me my life during each encounter because the creators dictated me to do so, I could have lived a peaceful life, but no there had to be conflict otherwise I wouldn't be interesting to the audience."

"I fell in love with Mako because they wanted me to. The only reason I met Mako and Bolin was because they made it my dream to see a pro-bending match. I question everything that I do now, was it by my choice or was it the creators'? I can't tell if my love for Asami is real or not, or even if I truly care for any of them, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, my father, my mother. All of my life has been dictated by the writer and I want to escape it to see if anything about me is true."

"You're true self is quite the opposite of you in this universe, interesting," he thought back to his fight with Korra.

He removed his pistol from the holster, and walked towards her, "I'm truly sorry Korra, but you're self-aware and that can't be allowed."

"Wait, you can't, E.M.M.A did the same thing to you, I remembered from her memories. It's not fair you get to live and I die," she tried to reason with him, she tried to get into the Avatar State, but nothing was working. "You're a hypocrite!"

"It's not my call Korra, and you'll be dead soon from the wounds I already inflicted. I'm ending your life swiftly," Huli pressed the gun barrel against her right temple and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Huli knew it wasn't fair, that he was exception to the self-awareness rule, the other agents didn't even know of their universes' origins and creator. He knew exactly what Korra's gone through, the confusion, the questions, the paranoia and the worst of it, the true being inside. Sadly, it wasn't his call to make this decision, he would be dead as well, but E.M.M.A was a greater threat and Huli is her ultimate desire making him useful to Time to a certain extent.

"Oscar," she said, looking up at him.

"Don't go there," his hand started to shake.

"That was the memory she showed me, you used to watch my show every Friday," she kept bringing up the past.

He felt so much anger that he wanted to torture Korra in the most brutal way possible just to shut her up. Instead he left a glass flask on the floor for Korra as he holstered his gun, walking away. He opened a portal and before he stepped through he turned his head back, "You're despicable you know that? Using my dead son as a shield for your life, and not to mention how far you fallen from your own principles that, you're truly pathetic. You learned one thing about yourself and you let go of everyone you love. You sat here this whole time, doing nothing as you're friends and family die on the streets, people that depend on you and you turned your back them just as you did when Kuvira was the problem, except this time you have no excuse and this time no one survives."

Then he left through the portal leaving Korra with a lot to think about, she grabbed the glass flask and turned it around to read note stuck onto it. On the label it read:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Healing Potion v90<strong>

_Note from Huli: _

_Will heal the most severe wound in seconds, but cut lifespan by 1/5th. The only reason you're alive and reading this is because I believe you can redeem yourself, just as I have. I would have left this flask only if I knew you wanted to live otherwise I would have killed you. I feared that you would use E.M.M.A's memories to prove that you wanted to live, even if it was the wrong thing to do and even if it caused me great pain from revisiting those memories, you'd still bring it up. Anything I say to you from then on was purely from my distraught state. I hope you make the right decision._

_Also Asami is alive, we tricked you, so stop being angry at me for killing her._

* * *

><p>She removed the IV needle from arm and then removed the cap for the flask. She drank all of it and her body started to heal immediately, as the wounds healed, the Health Potion pushed any foreign material out from her body such as a dirt, concrete, bacteria, bullets, and even other potions. The oddest part was that where were no bullets in her body or any spirit resistant potion in her system as she felt from before. She ignored the strangeness of it all for now, but once she fully healed she took another look at Republic City and decided that she would fight for its survival even though she knew it was just fictional.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back from the dead, not really just busy with school again, but on the bright side I have more time to brainstorm new ideas for the next chapter. This one was longer than I originally intend which I guess isn't bad. Also read the NOTICE at the top if you haven't.**


End file.
